AQ
=aqua= * sub * aqua ???? * pt: n água; * aqua benedicte água bendita; * aqua de Colonia água de Colónia; * aqua dulce água doce; * aqua mineral água mineral; * aqua morte água morta; * aqua pluvial água pluvial; aqua potabile água potável * en: n water (1. the liquid * "water"; 2. limpidity and luster of a precious stone); * aqua de Colonia cologne, eau de Cologne; * aqua forte 1. aqua fortis , nitric acid; 2. etching ( ???? picture printed from etched plate); * aqua pesante heavy water; * via de aqua Naut. leak; * facer aqua Naut. to leak * ◊ aquarella; aquario; aquiero; aquatic; aquatile; aquee-terraquee etc; aquose-aquositate; aquar-disaquar-disaquamento; aquamarin etc; aqueducto etc. =aquabob= * sub * aquacultor ???? * pt: n aquacultor =aquacultura= * sub * aquacultura ???? * pt: n aquacultura =aquacultural= * adj =aquaforte= * sub =aquafortista= * sub =aquamarin= * adj * aquamarin * en: adj aquamarine * ◊ aquamarina =aquamarina= * sub * aquamarina * en: n 1. (the stone) aquamarine; 2. (the color) aquamarine =aquanauta= * sub =aquaplanar= * v =aquaplaning= * sub =aquaplano= * sub =aquar= * v * aquar ???? * pt: v aguar * en: v to water (plants, etc.); to sprinkle (with water) =aquarella= * sub * aquarella ???? * pt: n aguarela * en: n water color (painting) * ◊ aquarellista =aquarellar= * v =aquarellista= * sub * aquarellista ???? * pt: n aguarelista * en: n water-color painter =aquario= * sub * aquario ???? * pt: n aquário * en: n aquarium; * Aquario Astron. Aquarius, Water Bearer * Aquario ???? * pt: npr Astron. Aquário * en: npr Astron. Aquarius, Water Bearer =aquariologia= * sub =aquatic= * adj * aquatic ???? * pt: adj aquático/a * en: adj aquatic =aquatile= * adj * aquatile ???? * pt: adj aquatil * en: adj aquatic =aquatinta= * sub =aquatintista= * sub =aquavit= * sub =aqueduc= =aqueducto= * sub * aqueducto ???? * pt: n Arquit. aqueduto * en: n Arch. aqueduct =aquee= * adj * aquee ???? * pt: adj aquoso * en: adj aqueous * aquelle ???? * pt: adj dem aquele (compare: celle) * en: see celle * aquello ???? * pt: pron dem aquilo (compare: cello) * en: see cello * aqui ???? * pt: adv aqui (compare: hic) * en: see hic² =aquicole= * adj * aquicultor ???? * pt: n aquicultor =aquicultura= * sub * aquicultura ???? * pt: n aquicultura =aquiero= * sub * aquiero * en: n drain ( ???? channel or pipe for carrying away water or other liquid) =aquifere= * adj * aquifere ???? * pt: adj aquífero/a =aquifoliaceas= * sub pl =aquifolio= * sub =aquila= * sub * aquila (á-) ???? * pt: n águia * en: n eagle * ◊ aquilin =aquilegia= * sub * aquilegia ???? * pt: n Bot. aquilégia, erva-pombinha * en: n Bot. columbine * aquilifero ???? * pt: n porta-estandarte Hist. (soldado romano que levava o estandarte com a águia) =aquilin= * adj * aquilin ???? * pt: adj aquilino/a * en: adj aquiline =aquilon= * sub =Aquisgrano= * sub n pr * Aquisgrano * en: npr Aachen, Aix-la-Chapelle =aquose= * adj * aquose ???? * pt: adj aquoso/a * en: adj aqueous, watery =aquositate= * sub * aquositate ???? * pt: n aquosidade * en: n aquosity, wateriness